Dragon Princess
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: The adventures of a girl that is abandoned by her family only to find a new family.


**Dragon Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**Nathan had found the baby while he had been hunting she couldn't be more then a few hours old. It had started snowing heavily and he was headed back to the hunting cabin with his kill in his dog sled when he heard the cries of the baby. He went to investigate the baby was wrapped in a rather thin blanket being held in the arms of her dead mother. The mother wasn't very old a child herself really she looked to be about 13 years old. He picked up the baby and put her inside his coat nestling her against his body to keep her warm and then picked up the body of the girl and put her on the sled then urged his dogs on to the cabin.**

**Once at the cabin he built up the fire to warm the small room and put the baby down on the bed then took care of the mother, the dogs, and the deer carcass. He searched the body of the girl for any kind of identification he didn't find any then he got on the radio that he used to communicate while he was at the cabin but the storm was too strong to get a signal. He would have to try again when it let up. The baby was now sleeping so he went to processes the deer before it turned.**

**When the storm began to lighten up he used the radio again he reported what he had found and the officer on the other line said he would send up someone to investigate and bring the baby to the hospital to be checked out and the mothers body back to hopefully identify them both.**

**The officers arrived the next day and fortunately brought with them diapers, bottles and formula and warm blankets and a snow suit for the baby. **

**The initial inspection was that the baby while being small and most likely premature was healthy. The girl none of them had any idea who she was or how she had managed to get out in the middle of nowhere. After an autopsy it was clear she was not in fact the baby's mother. This only created more questions. What was a white girl doing with a native baby many miles away from civilization in thin clothing and why had the girl died but the baby had lived. Nathan showed them where he had found them but they couldn't find anything to let them know anything more about them. They didn't appear to be related but it was hard to tell with newborns.**

**The officers took both the baby and the body down the mountain to town and put in a description of the girl and baby. The girl had dark brown eyes and blonde hair and pale skin. She was only about 4'6" and was slightly built. The baby had both dark hair and eyes and had light copper colored skin. She was either Native American or Mexican at least that was what it looked like. She was put into child welfare until they hoped her family could be found but after a while it looked like that would never happen and the courts allowed her to be available for adoption.**

**Now a lot of children can live their entire lives within the foster system but the baby was fortunate she found a family after only a few months that adopted her.**

**They were an older couple who had a grown daughter in college named Patricia. The couple were Beatrice and George Hawthorn they were Native America's of the black foot tribe. They named the baby Allyson but called her Aly. She was a happy little girl the Hawthorn's lived on the reservation in Montana they owned a horse ranch and had lots of different kinds of animals. Aly grew up loving animals and could ride before she could walk. She had a special connection with living things. She loved being outside and she hated wearing clothes she had very sensitive skin and even the softest of fabrics irritated her. Patty loved her little sister, but she didn't get to see her as often as she liked. Once Patty finished school she got a job as a teacher of ancient native languages at the university of California San Diego.**

**When Aly was 4 almost 5 Beatrice and George were killed in a car accident. Patty being the only relative and an adult took Aly in and she came to live with her in California.**

**Just before Aly started kindergarten Patty's grant proposal was approved she wanted to travel the world to document and record languages that were nearly dead the ones that only a handful of people still spoke that were not written down and no new people were trying to learn. It was a once in a life time chance but what was she going to do with Aly. there was no other family and she refused to put her in foster care for the next ten years. She really didn't have any other choice but to take her with her. Patty could see to her education herself and she would get a unique education traveling to all of the remote locations.**

**So after they got all of their shots and their passports the two of them left the country.**

**Chapter 2**

**10 years later they were heading back to the states Patty was done with the research and what not now she just had to put her book together. The Grant money was nearly gone now. Patty had to get a job and really the only thing she knew how to do was teach but she needed somewhere quiet that she could get her writing done as well. They tried Browning so they could live on the ranch, but there was no work to be found. So, she got a teaching position on a small reservation in northern Washington state called La Push. It would be the first time Aly would be going to school. Patty knew her little sister would have no problem with the subject material she was incredibly intelligent but she had never had to deal with American teenagers in a structured classroom setting before.**

**Aly was more then a little overwhelmed her first day at school there were so many people and they all seemed to be talking and in a hurry. They also were all curious about her they didn't get new people very often and some one new was exciting to them. **

**None of them seemed to understand that all she wanted was to be left alone until she got used to the place. So despite the fact that it was drizzling outside she went outside for lunch she simply put her hood up and found a large boulder to sit on and ate her lunch. The rain had never bothered her after living in the rain forest she got used to it, and this drizzle could hardly be called rain.**

**But she had noticed in the three days they had lived here the place seemed to be constantly covered by clouds. After she was done eating she got up and turned back to the school but she couldn't bring herself to go back inside with all of those people so she turned around and headed for the forest when suddenly a voice behind her said "Where do you think you are going?"**

**Aly turned around to face her sister and said "I can't go back in there it is torture. It is like being in an over crowded noisy box. Why did we have to come here why can't things go back to the way it was where you would give me lessons and I could be in nature as much as I wanted. You know I hate being in walls and these clothes make me feel like I have ants under my skin."**

**Patty said "sweetheart we had to come back sometime and you should be with people your own age and do what they do and I know the clothes irritate you there is nothing I can do about that."**

**Aly said "I don't like it I want to be out there." **

**She pointed to the forest.**

**Aly loved to be in nature more then anything and Patty had never stopped her sister from exploring this desire for living growing things but she wasn't a little girl anymore. If she didn't get used to normal society she would never be able to function properly in the world. The pained look in Aly's eyes were too much for her.**

**Patty sighed and said "alright but tomorrow you have to stay all day. You have to get used to it."**

**Aly hugged her sister then ran off into the forest pulling off her clothes as she went.**

**Patty shook her head and went back inside.**

**Aly explored the forest enjoying being surrounded by all of the growing living things and the cold rain on her bare skin. She had stuffed her clothes in her back pack. Nothing soothed her skin more then cold. She had a very high tolerance to cold so even when it was snowing outside she was most comfortable naked.**

**Over the next few months Aly did get used to school a bit still she really didn't have any friends to speak of and at the end of the day she always ran to spend time in the forest and get out of her clothes. On the weekends she would spend all day there.**

**Patty took Aly to the movies and out for dinner for her birthday. She was 15 now and it was Christmas break from school she could spend as much time as she wanted in the forest and even though it was winter there was still plenty of life in the forest if you knew where to look and Aly usually did know.**

**It was two days before Christmas and Aly became increasingly irritable that evening. Aly also had a high fever. Patty hoped it was nothing serious she gave her some Tylenol and sent her to bed she would check on her in a few hours to make sure the fever didn't get any worse but when she went to check on her Aly wasn't in her room and her window was open and the screen was missing. Aly had snuck out of the house.**

**There was a note on the bed for Patty she read it "Patty I really am sorry but I had to get out. The walls were closing in on me. I have to be with nature and the cold. The blessed cold that stops the burn under my skin. Try not to worry about me I will be alright I just can't be in walls anymore. Love you Aly."**

**Normally Patty wouldn't have worried but Aly had been sick before she had left. It was hardly the first time Aly had wondered off she did it all the time and she always came home she knew her sister could take care of herself in the wild but she had a feeling that this time something was different. Aly had never been sick before not even a little cold and she had been so combative lately it really wasn't like her. She knew Aly had been miserable since they had moved here ever since she had started school. But would she really leave for good never to come back? Patty feared that she just might.**

**Billy Black Patty's boyfriend came over to dinner that night and she told him about her worries about Aly.**

**He said "if it will make you feel better I will make a few phone calls and let a few people know to keep an eye out for her. There are a lot of young people who spend a lot of time in the forest in the area."**

**Patty said "I would appreciate that I don't want her to think she is a prisoner or anything. I know she is at an age where she needs to explore her boundaries to experience things on her own but I just want to know she is alright."**

**Billy said "I know Jacob is at that age too. I know the harder I try to hold on to him the further he will push me away we just have to let them figure it out on their own."**

**Then Billy made a few calls one was to Sam Uley the other to Carlisle Cullen. If anyone could find Aly it would be the packs or the Cullen's and seeing as the Cullen's had guests that could be a danger to the girl it was best that they were told she was missing.**

**Sam and Carlisle spread the word to look out for the girl.**

**Chapter 3**

**Aly was so happy at the moment she was enjoying herself swimming in the pool of water that had been formed by a water fall the fact that it was more then half way frozen over along the outside meant nothing to her in fact it only made it better. The water was just above freezing and it felt glorious. There wasn't even a trace of irritation on her skin.**

**Suddenly a voice from the shore asked "what in the world are you doing in there? You are going to die of hypothermia."**

**Aly turned to look at the very attractive pale huge dark haired man and said " I would think it is obvious what I am doing and I have never felt better in my life. The cold is absolute bliss. Why don't you just go away now and let me enjoy myself."**

**The man pulled out a phone a moment later he said "I found the Hawthorn girl. Actually I don't know if she is. No she is not injured she is swimming in a nearly frozen pool of water. No she seems completely alright. I did ask her to get out she doesn't want to she says she likes it in there. About 15 miles north of buzzards peak. Alright but I don't think she will like it."**

**Then he hung up and said "I am supposed to make sure you get out of the water and my father is coming to check on you he is a doctor."**

**Aly shook her head and said "I am not getting out and I don't like doctors."**

**Aly dove under the water again surfacing at about the middle and deepest part. She floated on her back and it was very clear now that she was nude.**

**The man just stood at the shore and watched the girl if she showed any signs of hypothermia or tiering he would go in and pull her out but at the moment she was doing alright and her body was more then a little pleasing to look at nothing compared to his wife but still not bad to look at.**

**A few minutes later two more pale men showed up one had golden blond hair the other bronze. The blond one said "Allyson Hawthorn I am Carlisle Cullen I am a doctor would you please get out of the water I would like to check on you. Your sister said you were sick before you disappeared on her."**

**Aly said "I don't want to get out I like it in here and I don't like doctors I don't feel sick at all and you all can go away."**

**The bronze haired one held up a bag and said "We have food."**

**Aly looked at him critically and asked "what kind of food?"**

**Aly was a vegetarian so if it was a hamburger she wasn't going to bite.**

**He said "Spring green salad with Feta cheese and raspberry vinaigrette, a blueberry Greek yogurt, Carrot sticks, celery and Jicama and sweet potato chips and Pomegranate juice."**

**Aly smiled and got out and grabbed the bag from the young man and sat down on the snow covered ground and started eating.**

**The first one asked the bronze one "how did you know that would work?"**

**Edward said "she has been away from home for almost 10 hours and Jacob mentioned she is vegetarian. I figured with how far she managed to get she must have been running most of the way and with not having anything to eat she was bound to be hungry so I asked about what some of her favorite foods were and made sure to bring them."**

**Aly said with her mouth full "thank you I'm hungry. You can go away now."**

**Carlisle said "I have to make sure you are not sick."**

**Aly said "No, I am fine go away. I told you I don't like doctors all they ever do is poke you with needles or take bits of you then say uhm that is interesting but they never give you a reason why that is interesting or give you an answer to what is wrong or how to fix it. So you are not laying a finger on me. I am done with doctors."**

**Edward said "Carlisle isn't like the doctors who you have seen in the past he might really be able to help. Wouldn't you like to find out why you are so sensitive and he might be able to find a solution for you."**

**Carlisle asked "Edward what are you talking about?"**

**Edward said "the reason Aly likes the cold is it does not irritate her skin everything else does, Cotton, Silk, velvet, down, heat, wind. No matter how soft something is it causes irritation but cold seems to relieve the irritation and the colder the better. There are a few other things that are unusual."**

**The first one asked "for instance?"**

**Edward said "telepathy empathy and telekinesis they are not fully developed Eleazar would be better at knowing it then I am I can only go off her thoughts."**

**Aly didn't really understand what they were talking about she didn't really care either. She was happy they had brought her food but now she wanted them to leave. While the men had been talking Aly had been eating and little furry animals had come up to her a rabbit and several squirrels and she was sharing her food with them.**

**Carlisle was the first to notice the animals. It was very unusual animals usually stayed away from the scent of vampires not that these little ones would have to worry about becoming any of their dinner apparently they were attracted to Aly.**

**Edward looked over at Aly and then Emmett they smiled at the rather sweet sight.**

**Carlisle said "Edward I believe you can add a connection to nature to that list of yours."**

**Emmett said "Aly look we understand about you not liking doctors but Carlisle is only going to check your vitals you know your pulse, blood pressure and temperature. Then maybe you could call your sister she is worried about you."**

**Aly looked up at him and asked "She shouldn't be worried I left a note letting her know I would be in the forest."**

**Edward said "you have been gone for a while now she was afraid something happened to you or that you weren't going to come back."**

**Aly looked concerned she didn't want Patty to worry.**

**Aly asked "can I borrow one of your phones?"**

**Edward handed her his phone she dialed the number a few moments later Patty answered the phone and Aly said "Patty they tell me you are worried about me. Why are you worried about me? I left a note you know I'm always alright when I'm in the forest."**

**Patty breathed a sigh of relief and said "I know sweetheart but you have been gone for a long time will you please just come home now. I think we need to talk."**

**Aly said "alright I will be home soon."**

**Aly handed the phone back to Edward and let Carlisle do his thing Aly smiled as he got close to take her pulse and said "You smell good."**

**Carlisle smiled and said "so do you. You don't seem to have much of a temperature anymore it's only slightly elevated at 99.8. both your pulse and blood pressure are a little on the low side but still within normal parameters. It is very curious as to why you do not have hypothermia how long were you in the water?"**

**Aly said "I don't know an hour maybe an hour and a half it felt really good. But then cold has never bothered me. I was found the day I was born in a snow storm in the middle of the forest with a dead girl they first thought she was my mother but later found out she wasn't but they never found out who she was or where either of us had come from. She froze to death I did not even at only a few hours old cold had no effect on me. Now I have to go Patty will worry if I'm not home soon."**

**Edward said "it will take you hours to get home from here we could drive you part of the way."**

**Aly said "that is alright I don't really like cars either I think I will probably just run home. Thanks for the food it was really good."**

**Aly handed the bag back to Edward then ran away.**

**Emmett said "I really like her she's unusual."**

**They went home too.**

**Aly walked through the streets of the reservation she ignored the looks and whistles of the people she passed by. **

**When she got home Patty hugged her and said "sweetheart are you alright?"**

**Aly smiled and said "yes of course I am you know you have no reason to worry when I am in nature. There is no where safer for me. Now you said you wanted to talk what did you want to talk about?"**

**Patty smiled and said "School, I know you hate it and you have given it a real try. So, I thought we should talk about some possible alternatives. I was thinking that if I can find one that is affordable that I could hire a tutor for you to spend a few hours a week with and you could be homeschooled. You are old enough to be able to look after yourself during the day and I know you can study on your own. So, what do you think would you prefer that staying home and doing your school work instead of going to school."**

**Aly hugged her sister and laughed and said "yes I would love that and I will work really hard just as long as I don't have to go back to the horrible place."**

**There was a knock on the door and Patty went to get it. It was the reservation police officers.**

**One was male the other female the male said "I am officer John Tumbler and this is officer Rita Spears. We got a call about a girl that was walking through the streets nude we were told she lives here."**

**Patty said "please come in."**

**Aly was sitting on the sofa flipping through channels on the television of course she was nude. Aly never wore clothes at home.**

**Patty showed them in and said "Aly these officer's would like to speak to you."**

**Aly smiled and said "Hi what do you want."**

**The man was looking over Aly's head and the woman seemed to be trying not to laugh at the discomfort of her partner and the complete lack of self consciousness of Aly.**

**She said "we had a few interesting reports a short time ago about someone fitting your description walking the streets nude. Was it you?"**

**Aly said "yes. I don't like clothes and I don't mind the cold. I don't see why that is anyone's business but my own."**

**Spears said "well it is considered indecent exposure and against the law so I must ask you not to do it again. We can let it go with a warning this time but next time we will have to charge you. You can do what ever you like in your own home but if you are going to be in public you need to be covered up."**

**Aly frowned and said "well that is just annoying."**

**Spears did laugh this time and said "maybe but it is the law and we would appreciate you follow it."**

**Patty said "she will I will make sure of it."**

**Aly said "I think I'm going to go take a nap."**

**Aly went down the hall and Patty said "was there anything else, could I get anything for you?"**

**Tumbler said "no thank you we just needed to make sure she was alright it does not look good a girl her age walking around nude in this weather we wanted to make sure no one had hurt her if you get my meaning."**

**Patty said "yes of course Aly has a rather rare skin condition that makes it difficult for her to have anything against her skin we have lived out of the country most of her life where public nudity at least for children was the norm it is taking her some time to get used to the way things are here. I will make sure that when she leaves the house that at least her essential bits are covered from now on."**

**The officers left and Patty wasn't sure what she was going to do about Aly. Sometimes she wished her parents had never adopted her or that she had simply put her in the Foster system when her grant was approved. It certainly wasn't easy to raise a child she never asked for.**

**Chapter 4**

**Patty had invited Billy and his kids for Christmas lunch she insisted that Aly wear clothes and she was making a turkey two things that upset Aly greatly. **

**Jacob would be having Christmas dinner at the Swan's house but promised to come for dessert but Rachel and her boyfriend Paul would be there and of course Billy would be there too. **

**Aly woke up in a bad mood and it only got worse as the day went on Patty wanted her to wear a dress on top of everything else. **

**Aly was furious as she sat down at the table wearing the dress and the turkey sitting in front of her with all of the fixings. **

**Rachel looked at her and asked "is something wrong."**

**Aly scoffed and sarcastically said "No, everything is just peachy."**

**Patty said "Aly don't start it is Christmas don't ruin it for everyone."**

**Aly said again full of sarcasm "I wouldn't dream of ruining your cannibalistic meal or your lengths of torturing me."**

**Patty said "Aly stop it or you can go to your room for the rest of the night."**

**Aly said "you are not being fair this is my house just as much as it is yours but you are forcing me to wear clothes and you cooked that thing and it is stinking up the whole house. Eating animals is just as bad as cannibalism and you know it eating meat means you are nothing more then an animal yourself."**

**Patty said "That is it go to your room right now and the deal for tutoring is off. You can go to school like everyone else."**

**Aly stood up and before she could even say anything else she burst out of her skin into a very angry wolf Patty was screaming Paul had a hold of Aly to prevent her from attacking and was pulling her out of the house after he got her outside he changed into a wolf too and howled long and loud inside the house Rachel and Billy were trying to calm down Patty and explain things to her. **

**Paul had got Aly into the forest Rachel had managed to call a few members of the pack to let them know what happened. **

**Billy and Rachel were able to get Patty calmed a bit but she wouldn't listen and she packed her things and left that night and told them to let Aly know she did not want her to contact her ever again. That she was on her own now. **

**Aly of course was upset she had no idea what was happening to her it was several days later and she still had not been able to turn back into her self at least her itching seemed to have disappeared she was currently being looked after by both of the packs. **

**Aly went with Jacob to the Cullen's for some reason she had latched onto him and didn't want to leave his side so when he went back to the Cullen's she went with him. But always stayed at his side which meant she spent a lot of time with Renesmee. **

**Aly's closeness immediately with the Cullen's and Jacob and Renesmee made it very clear Aly was very different then the other wolves for one she smelled good not quiet as good as a human but still much better then the other wolves. The immortals didn't stink to her either. With Eleazar at the house her gifts were also revealed. **

**Telepathy, Empathy, telekinesis, manipulation to nature, manipulation to electronics, healing touch, some kind of traveling gift and manipulation of love. All of that was on top of her shape shifting and not yet fully active Aly would have to learn how to use each of them in time.**

**Aly was with the other wolves while Jacob was next to Bella, Nessie and Edward she kept looking over and whimpering. **

**Jacob finally looked over at her and growled and she came over rubbed against him and licked Nessie's hand. **

**Edward stroked her back and said "it is going to be alright Aly we will talk and they will leave. There is nothing to be afraid of."**

**Aly whimpered and laid down at his feet. **

**When the Volturi did show up Aly got to her feet the hair on her back bristled and she growled at them. Aly was by far the smallest of the wolves slightly bigger then a large real wolf her coloring was pure white and her eyes remained the green of her coloring as a person. **

**Jacob growled lightly to her and she went to stand between Leah and Seth. She rubbed against Seth a bit and he licked her muzzle once in comfort. **

**Edward remarkably was right it seemed all they did was talk though there were a few tense moments and Irina was killed due to baring false witness. **

**Alice and Jasper came with a grown hybrid to witness that Nessie would never be a threat so they all left without fighting breaking out. **

**They all went home with the exception of Aly all of the others left including Jacob to return to the res but Aly went to Nessie and rubbed her head against her. Then whimpered up at Edward. **

**He didn't say anything but Aly went home with them. **

**Chapter 5**

**Over the next few day's the Cullen's company left the owner of Aly's house either wanted rent or to be able to rent it to someone else. Patty had up and disappeared with no way to contact her and Aly was only just barely 15 she had no way to pay for rent so the pack packed up the house and the Cullen's offered to let Aly stay with them and they took care of her things but she still had not changed from being her wolf. **

**When Charlie happened to come over for the first time after the Volturi incident. **

**Aly went up to him making him jump and call out "what the hell?" **

**Aly whimpered and went to Emmett instead he stroked her head and said "It is alright Aly you just surprised him he isn't going to hurt you."**

**Charlie asked "is that really a person?"**

**Sue happened to be there with Charlie and said "her name is Aly Hawthorn. Billy was dating her sister for awhile. Aly is adopted no one knows anything about her birth family she was abandoned as a new born baby and the Hawthorns adopted her. She turned 15 just before Christmas during Christmas dinner the wolf woke in her. Patty freaked out and while Paul took Aly to meet the others Patty packed her things and left her. Aly hasn't been able to change back yet."**

**Jacob said "we all have been looking after her ever since she seems to like it here and she is calm enough she should be able to change back she just hasn't yet. She isn't completely like us she is a little bit different but not so much that she shouldn't be able to be herself again."**

**Charlie said "abandoning a minor is a crime I could charge Patty with it."**

**Aly growled slightly at him Edward said "I don't think Aly wants you to do that. She doesn't want Patty to come back and be forced to take care of her I think."**

**Esme said "We all know the truth about Aly we are more then capable of taking care of her and we are foster parents."**

**Carlisle said "we will look into the legal end of things and track down Patty to resolve everything legally but we can become Aly's foster parents and provide a safe and loving home for her. I would love to do some medical testing on her but she won't let me near her with a needle."**

**Aly aggressively growled at Carlisle and hid behind Jacob. **

**Jacob smirked and said "she doesn't like doctors. Particularly doctors with needles."**

**Aly suddenly seemed to be happy her tail wagging as she went to the back door Jacob smiling opened it for her and she went running off into the woods. As they could hear distant howling. **

**A short time later there were several howls followed moments later by many more. **

**Jacob got up handed Nessie to Edward and said "something is wrong keep alert I will be back as soon as I can."**

**Jacob ran outside changing into his wolf as soon as he could and disappeared into the forest. **

**The wolves all gathered together but there was no sign of Aly and none of them could feel her mind at all. She had gone to spend time with the cubs but as she was running to Brady she vanished in thin air he didn't know what to do but to call in the others. They searched hi and low Jacob notified the Cullen's they also searched but no one could find her.**

**Chapter 6**

**Aly had been upset it seemed to be a state that she was nearly always in anymore and she went to go play with her friends when suddenly she instantly wasn't running in the same forest there was no sign of Brady or anyone else. There were no familiar scents in this forest, it was strange and much wilder. She didn't know what else to do but to keep running as long as she could. She was passing the scents of many different animals but no people yet when she came across a dirt path that did have the scent of people but not quiet human in fact they smelled similar to her she followed the path and the scent, it led her to a town. She stayed on the out skirts out of sight of people after all she was still in the form of a wolf and most people freak out when they see a wolf.**

**This town was strangely different maybe it was a kind of renaissance fair or something because everyone was dressed like they were from the middle ages. Aly barely understood the language that was being spoken only a few words really it was a form of ancient Gaelic one that she had never heard before but had learned about it in books it was believed to be a dead language. Patty had exposed her to many languages. But it was when she witnessed with her own eyes the people changing into animals in full view of everyone that she knew that she was someplace very special and she came out of hiding and began looking around the town no one blinked an eye lash about there being a wolf walking through town. **

**Three small children nearly ran into her as they ran passed she looked at them two older boys and a little girl the boys were playing keep away with the girls doll. **

**When the eldest boy threw the doll too high over the younger boys head Aly caught it in her teeth then growled at the two boys and gently rubbed her head against the little girl and drop the doll into her hands then looked back at the boys and growled again. **

**The little girl embraced her doll then embraced Aly's muzzle as the boys said something that sounded irritated and ran off. **

**The little girl was talking to her animatedly but Aly could only pick up a couple words when the little girl started walking Aly followed her she was rather surprised that the little girl was going to the large building that Aly could only describe as a small castle. But no one stopped either of them. They entered through one of the side entrances meant for servants. But she ended up going to what appeared to be the throne room right up to the thrones not the center ones for the king and queen but one of the side ones for the lesser princes and princesses and the like she went to a beautiful woman with dark red hair and amazing green eyes sitting next to an old man that look to Aly to be native American. The little girl had curly dark hair olive skin and chocolate brown eyes but at the same time she looked very much like the red headed woman too. They had the same shaped face and the same smile, it was clear they were related. **

**The little girl clearly was telling both of them about how Aly had saved her doll and scared off the mean boys she ended up hugging Aly again. **

**Aly happily licked her cheek making the girl giggle. The woman spoke to Aly but Aly didn't understand she cocked her head. She sniffed at both the woman and man and though the woman smelled like everyone else including the little girl and Aly too the man smelled like Quileute wolf. **

**Aly went to him whimpered a bit and laid down at his feet. **

**He knew it was a long shot it had been many centuries since he last spoke in his native language that he had left his own land in sorrow and grief intending to die when Morgan found him and he found something new to live for. It had been so long and even if this strange wolf were of his people though she did not smell it there was no guarantee she would know the language from what he had been told over the years the white men's tongue had erased nearly all native tongue. But it was clear she did not understand the language of this land. **

**He tried something simple "what is your name?"**

**Aly perked up her head she stood up and changed into herself standing nude in front of them her light copper skin long straight black hair and amazing green eyes replied in Quileute "I am Allyson Hawthorn all of my friends call me Aly. I might be wrong but I believe many of my friends are your relation. You don't happen to be Quileute do you? I can tell you are a wolf."**

**The old man smiled and nodded and motioned to a servant that brought Aly a robe to cover herself he got up and said "Yes my child My name is Taha Aki."**

**Aly looked at him in awe and said "You are the great wolf chief. My friends are your many times over grandchildren. The history's all say you are dead that after your third wife died you ran off and died alone. But all of your blood line carry your gift. I am not like them completely but I had no one like me to teach me and become my family. When the wolf woke in me my adopted family were frightened they ran away leaving me alone. Your I am not sure how many times over grandson, he is the alpha of his pack he took me in like a big protective brother the others didn't argue and they all look after me and keep me safe."**

**Taha Aki smiled and said "I am pleased to know that my line is still strong and that they are willing to take in a lost cub when the situation rises. But why was it necessary where is your own family?"**

**The little girl reached up to Aly who picked her up she really was more of a toddler then anything she yawned resting her head on Aly's shoulder who slowly rocked as she held her Aly told him her story about being found abandoned on a mountain side 15 years prior and being adopted but her adopted parents had died and being taken in by Patty and how they moved to La Push and how Patty left her and the wolves took her in and how she simply vanished from the forest in Forks to appear in the forest here how she had basically followed her nose to the town and when she saw the boys teasing and tormenting the little girl she chased them off and followed the girl there.**

**Taha Aki was now the one looking at Aly in awe he didn't know how it was possible but he was sure she was his lost daughter they all had believed she had died but somehow she had managed to get back to them he looked over at the beautiful woman and said something that made the woman's eyes fill with tears. **

**He then turned to Aly and said "I believe you are our daughter that we thought was dead if that is true it is your little sister that you are holding."**

**Aly could hardly believe it they all wanted to know more about her and how she had managed to get there she told Taha Aki and he translated back and forth. Aly at last learned who she was and what she was. The reason she had vanished from the land she knew to this land was due to a gift, a very rare gift called portals. It was so rare no one else was currently alive to teach Aly how to use them but her other gifts that were only starting to show as well they would be able to help her with. **

**Aly was sure the Cullen's and the pack would be worried about her but she couldn't contact them this land was primitive and protected by magic from the outside world to come and go was very difficult and these were her family by blood. **

**Aly had a very bright mind and being surrounded by people who spoke ancient Gaelic and of course with Taha Aki's help she came to understand and speak it too. Taha Aki also helped her to speak better Quileute. **

**Aly's mother's people were known as dragons, her mothers name was Morgan and her sisters name was Ciara. Dragons were rather prolific breeders though Morgan was a princess and so was Aly and Ciara the likelihood that they would ever be on the throne was slim. There was many siblings before Morgan and they had many children too. **

**They are for the most part happy fun loving people. However most were also the kind that had very little to do with the raising of their own children. Morgan was an exception but most once the baby was born was given to a wet nurse and nanny and rarely seen by their parents until their 16****th**** birthday when they would be betrothed to someone deemed appropriate. They all were far too busy with parties and balls and going to one wedding or christening or another to be bothered with the mundane things like looking after their own children. Of course, if you don't take care of your own children and spend much of your time at parties that truth be told were little more then orgies losing track of the amount of children one had was rather a constant problem. Such was how Aly and her nanny had been lost in the human world crossing between the two realms was always difficult but there was a wedding that had been absolutely necessary for Morgan to attend though she was very close to having Aly they decided to take the short cut between gateways to cut down on the traveling time. But it wasn't enough Aly was born in transit and further more she and her nanny were lost in the human world seemingly forever. **

**The dead girl Aly had been found with had to be her nanny. Morgan and Taha Aki certainly accepted her as their lost daughter and Ciara accepted her right away as her big sister. They helped her try to adjust to life in the kingdom of McCreiam in the land of Hybrazil. As her gifts showed up they found the right people to teach her how to use and master them with the exception of her technology gift which was impossible to use in a technologically barren world. There was no one to teach her about her teleporting portals but she was very bright and she knew a lot about science and from what they could tell her it was something like forming wormholes or possibly finding the existing ones but being able to open them so they could take you from place to place instantly and something within her could control that. She tried of course small things going from one side of a room to another or one side of a building to another. She figured the distance wasn't so important as much as the success of the travel it self. After all once someone learns to walk it makes it much easier to learn to run. She figure this had the same principle she had to take little steps before great bounds. **

**She was doing very well but the closer her 16****th**** birthday came the more the people around her were talking about who they would find appropriate for her to wed. **

**Aly had a few cousins near her same age and the yearly betrothal ceremony was done just after the new year and this new year Aly would be 16 the typical age for betrothal in McCreiam. **

**Apparently it was a really big deal in all of Hybrazil. One kingdom every year would play host to the ceremony all of the young girls that would be available for betrothal would come to the host Kingdom the males looking for a wife would come too they would see who was available and then speak with the father, grandfather, uncles and or brothers of who interested them. If an agreement could be made a contract was written up the girl would then go live with the mans family, not the man himself directly for a year. If the mans family agreed at that point that the girl was a good match to their male relation only then would they be married. **

**Aly didn't like the idea of it, to her it felt a lot like a horse auction or something only with a years trial for those who bought the horse. She and her cousins had no say in who they would end up with they were basically going to the highest bidder.**

**She was supposed to stand in line patiently with the other girls as the men walked by to see their options. **

**It just so happened McCreiam was hosting the ceremony that year so at least Aly and her cousins didn't have to go anywhere. Aly was not patient she whispered to Maura her cousin closest to her "why do they have to go so slow, can't we just get it over with."**

**The pretty prim and proper girl on the other side of Aly said "a proper princess knows how to be patient."**

**Aly scoffed she hated being told she wasn't proper and said "yeah right I bet you couldn't last 5 seconds against me in a fight. Probably worried you would break a nail or something or scuff up your shoes or get your fluffy dress torn or dirty. It is princess's like you that give the rest of us a bad name. A real princess isn't afraid to get her hands dirty if the situation calls for it."**

**She chose to ignore Aly. After the very long and boring line up there was actually a very nice dinner and dancing. Despite her misgivings there were a few men that caught her eye she doubted any of them would be interested in her. She was an outsider after all. **

**They all were pretty much having a good time when Aly heard not too far away a gasp then the voice from the prim princess shout "you clumsy little urchin I will teach you to soil my person."**

**Then she heard something whistle through the air fast and hard and the sharp high smack as it hit flesh and the scream of pain and fear come from a small child.**

**Aly split the crowd saw Miss Prim with a thin hard stick in her hand with a red angry face, Ciara on the floor at her feet an angry welt raising up on her cheek tears running down her face and Miss Prim raising the rod for another strike. **

**Aly got between them transformed into her wolf and growled aggressively to miss Prim, Ciara safely underneith her. **

**Taha Aki as well as Morgan and a number of other adult relations gathered around, it didnt take a genious to figure out what had happened. **

**Ciara went to her mother who picked her up. **

**Aly suddenly disapeared.**

**Chapter 7**

**Aly showed up in a clearing it was lightly raining and thundered overhead Aly was surprised to see the Cullen's in the clearing playing baseball, Bella was human. **

**Aly was close to the tree line and no one had noticed her yet. **

**Suddenly all of the Cullen's gathered together panicked Aly cocked her head as the nomads entered the clearing it was only a matter of moments that Aly went from being curious to being angry these nomads had red eyes and Bella was human that was not a good mix.**

**She ran to be in front of the Cullen's just as they all crouched in defensive stances Aly's hair on her back raised and she growled aggressively. **

**Victoria backed up and shouted "what the hell is that?"**

**Edward said "a friend leave now or be destroyed."**

**The three nomads left Aly turned to look Edward in the face and whimpered he smiled and said "thank you."**

**Aly thought "he is still going to try to kill her. How can I further help?"**

**Edward asked "are there any more of you?"**

**Aly transformed into herself and said "No, I am all must get Bella to safety I might be able to help with that. I have a gift that lets me travel no matter how far instantly I just have to think about it clearly. Do you know someplace I can take her while you all take care of the tracker."**

**Alice said "what about the island it is far away it would take time for him to find her there by then we could have destroyed him."**

**Aly said "I speak many languages if it is outside of the US."**

**Bella asked "what is going on?"**

**Edward took Bella in the jeep Aly went with the Cullen's to their house Alice let her borrow some clothes. When Bella and Edward got back Aly was dressed and had a bag with supplies and money, they had told her in detail where and what the island was. **

**Aly took hold of Bella's hand but she looked at Edward asked "Aren't you coming with us? I don't know how to take care of her."**

**Edward asked worriedly "how old are you?"**

**Aly said "I just turned 16."**

**Bella said "Edward I don't want to go without you."**

**Carlisle said "Son we can take care of this you look after the girls."**

**Edward handed the jackets over. Aly reached for his hand he took it and the three of them disapeared. **

**Chapter 8**

**They showed up on a moon bathed beach with the warm waters lapping on the shore. **

**Edward said "both of you stay here I have to get the house ready, I will come back for you. Don't worry the island is safe."**

**Edward ran off into the jungle Aly waved a hand and dry driftwood piled up in front of her. **

**Aly grabbed a couple pieces and soon she had a fire started not that they needed it for warmth, but it was comforting to have the light and the smell and sound of the crackeling fire. **

**Aly then disapeared in the trees returned with an armload of fruit then she undressed and dove into the water and returned with several fish she put it all near the fire then disapeared only to reappear with a knife set she scaled and cleaned the fish then put them over the fire to cook She had a big banana leaf and laid out the cut up fruit on it by the time Aly was done cooking the fish and both girls were eating Edward returned. **

**He smiled down at them and said "it looks like you have done alright for yourselves."**

**Aly said "I get hungry very easily it is part of being what I am. The fruit here is really good too."**

**Edward said "I am glad you like it the house is ready for now I have to go get supplies but it should do for the night."**

**Aly said "I can get supplies what if we have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night or something like that."**

**Edward said "alright but only get the necissities and come right back I don't like you being on your own with James out there somewhere."**

**Edward showed Bella into the house it was clearly a Cullen home it was the same style and coloring as their Forks home he showed Bella into the white bedroom and showed her the bathroom. **

**Aly returned with much more then the essentials but she also returned with a motor boat so Edward could get to and from the mainland to hunt. She had clothes for all three of them hygeine products and of course food. **

**Aly put Bella's clothes in the white room and her clothes in the Blue room but she was unsure what to do with Edwards clothes. She simply handed him the bags and said "you figure it out I am tired I am going to bed."**

**Edward said "Thank you Aly you have been wonderful you deserve your rest."**

**Aly went to bed in the blue room. Bella's cell phone did not work on the island. She was worried about her parents how they must be feeling. **

**Aly was eating a bowl of cereal and looking at Bella worriedly Bella asked "why are you staring at me?"**

**Aly said "I am not sure what to do next."**

**Bella said "go swimming when you are done eating."**

**Aly shook her head and said "that isn't what I meant."**

**Edward asked "what do you mean?"**

**Aly said "when this is all over what do I do then? I have no one and I don't know how to live on my own. This has been fun the past few days almost like a real family, like a real brother and sister."**

**Edward said "we will figure it out together Aly we will just take it day to day for now. Keeping you both safe is what is important now. I hate leaving you but I must hunt."**

**Aly said "it is alright you can go hunt Bella and I will go snorkeling or something."**

**Bella said "yeah you need to hunt we will be fine."**

**Aly said "I know we can have a girls day we can give each other pedicures and stuff."**

**Edward chuckled and said "alright I am going you have fun."**

**They didn't know how he would get to the mainland unseen but that was up to him not them. **

**They gave each other facials, manicures and pedicures they watched two romcoms and Aly made them pizza for dinner they finished with pinapple smoothies on the beach watching the sunset when Edward returned his eyes now gold without any trace of black. **

**Aly asked "any word from the others?"**

**Edward said "I talked to Alice about an hour ago they have lost James, he could be anywhere."**

**Aly turned to Bella and said "give me your phone Bella."**

**Bella said "why?**

**She handed her phone over anyway Aly said "if he can't find you with your dad and the Cullen's he might try your mom. She won't stand a chance and won't be expecting it. The school records will list your old address in Phoenix it won't be hard to find out he might go there and well so might your mom. I will go back to the states where your phone will work and see if I can't make sure your mom doesn't go to Phoenix. I think I can imitate your voice."**

**Bella asked "why can't I do it. Just take me there and I will do it."**

**Aly shook her head and Edward said "Absolutly not it isn't safe."**

**Aly said "you are much safer here with Edward then anywhere else. The last place the family knew where James was he was in the states. Bella let me do this I promise I will be alright. I will come back as soon as possible."**

**Bella said "swear you will not put yourself in danger."**

**Aly nodded and said "alright I better go but I will be back before you know it."**

**Aly disapeared she appeared at the empty Cullen home and turned on Bella's phone it wasn't on more then a few minutes when it rang and it said was from "home". **

**Aly picked it up and in her best imitation of Bella said "Mom please don't worry?"**

**Renee's voice was calling Bella's name frantically then James voice said "I was willing to wait for you but then mommy came home. If you want to see her again come to your old ballet studio besure to lose your friends."**

**He hung up Aly just looked at the phone for a second then she called Edward he picked up Aly said "Edward tell Bella I am really sorry I can't keep my promise. He called, he has her mom. I have to try to save her."**

**Edward asked "where is he?"**

**Aly said "Phoenix the old dance studio, I am sure Bella knows where it is. I am going to try not to die. I have to go now."**

**She hung up the phone and went to the dance studio. Aly took the look of Bella as she entered the studio she heard Renee calling her name from behind the far door she ran to it and threw the doors open only to reveal it was a tv playing an old family home video James appeared with a video camera Aly said "she isn't here is she?"**

**James chuckled and said "do you really think I would have let her live if she did show up?"**

**Aly shook her head and said "No but do you really think I would have let Bella risk her life coming here."**

**Aly lost the false look and laughed as she changed into her wolf and attacked James as he yelled and lunged at her. She managed to keep him occupied so he didn't notice Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle show up they happened to be on their way to Phoenix figuring that James probably would come looking for Bella. Edward had let them know where Aly was going and that James would be there. Aly removed James head and tossed it as Emmett and Jasper took care of the rest of him Aly turned in to herself using her gifts she tore up the floorboards and lit them on fire as the others threw James body pieces on the fire. **

**Aly picked up Bella's phone and dialed "Edward, tell Bella James is done and we are all just fine I will be there soon to bring her home she needs to come up with a story for Charlie."**

**Aly disapeared.**

**Chapter 9**

**When she showed up at the house she was dressed and handed Bella her phone back Bella hugged her and thanked her. **

**Aly said "it is alright your mom is just fine she wasn't even really there but I had to go just in case he was telling the truth. I couldn't let him kill your mom."**

**Bella said "you put your life in danger for me how can I ever thank you for that."**

**Aly shook her head and said "It was nothing, really."**

**Edward said "yes it was and I will be eternally greatful."**

**They packed up everything closed up the house then Aly took Bella to the Cullen home she wasn't sure where else she should take her. **

**Edward said when it was clear where they were "we need you to take us to Bella's house in Phoenix. That is where her parents will expect her to be."**

**Aly said "I don't know where it is and I can't hear Bella's thoughts. I know where the Rosson house is. It is a historic landmark. If I get you there can you get to Bella's house from there?"**

**Edward said "yes that will do just fine. I know what the Rosson house is."**

**They left their bags at the Cullen's then Aly took them to the Rosson house and Edward put Bella on his back she told him how to get to her house. Aly left them trusting Edward to keep Bella safe until he could get her back to Forks. **

**Aly now had to figure out what to do. She had no money and no ID's she had no place to live and no way to live. The pack was only a few in number but none of them were able to provide her house and home. The Cullen's were her only hope, it helped that she didn't hate them. **

**Aly went to the Cullen home but it was still empty she tracked the scent of Esme and Rosalie to the Swan house they were in the darkness of the trees watching the house to make sure Charlie was safe. Aly was as her wolf she rubbed against Esme who ran her hand down her back. **

**Esme asked "if you are here does that mean everyone is safe?"**

**Aly licked her hand just as her phone rang it was Carlisle letting her know about everything that happened Esme smiled at Aly knowing that she had helped so much. She laid down at her feet and went to sleep. **

**Rosalie said "you aren't half bad for a dog."**

**Aly lightly growled as she drifted off she was too tired to start argueing with Rosalie. **

**When everyone got home including Bella they all insisted that Aly tell them about herself. **

**Aly didn't want to lie to them so she told them the truth all that she knew anyway. **

**Rosalie asked "so you have a gift that lets you travel through time."**

**Aly said "I think so it is the only thing that explains what happened, my portals don't just take me from place to place but from time to time as well. The trouble is I don't know how to control it yet. Now that I am in my past I don't have a family anymore I am not at an age that I can take care of myself even if I had the means. You all said that no matter what you are my family I hope that still counts."**

**Esme said "of course it does we are happy to include you as part of our family."**

**Emmett joked "every family needs a dog."**

**Esme said "Emmett really don't."**

**Aly laughed and said "that is alright I expect lots of dog jokes I won't take it to heart. After all Emmett is a moose."**

**Emmett chuckled and said "good one."**

**Aly said "I can take many forms but wolf is my favorite. I tend to like being in animal form more often then person too. It feels natural."**

**Rosalie asked "Aly do you really feel like we are your family? All of us?"**

**Aly cocked her head at her and said "Yes, why."**

**Rosalie said "you have a very special gift one that you are wasting you could use it to help me."**

**Aly innocently asked "I don't understand how can I help you?"**

**Edward said "Rosalie don't she is just an innocent girl she can't help you like that."**

**Rosalie looked at him and said "she can she just has to really try, she hasn't tried yet to use it properly."**

**Jasper said "what ever you two are talking about it is upsetting Aly."**

**They all already loved Aly she suspected it was because of an affection gift of hers it always made everyone love her. **

**Edward ignored his brother and asked "have you thought about what will happen to Em if you get her to do this for you?"**

**Aly looked back and forth between them confused she looked at Rosalie and asked "what is it that you want me to do? I can't tell you if I can or not if I don't know what it is."**

**Rosalie smiled and sat down next to her and took hold of her hands and said "I didn't have a say in becoming what I am. I never wanted it. Don't you see your gift is very special you can go into the past and make it so I never become this."**

**Aly smiled sweetly and said "I am not sure I understand how I could do that and what does it have to do with Em?"**

**Rosalie said "you prevent me from being attacked so Carlisle wont need to change me. I was the one to find Em when he was attacked by a bear but you could stop that too. You could save both of us."**

**Aly looked all the more confused Edward shook his head and said "Assumeing that you could even control your time portals to get to the right time and place she wants you to kill humans, half a dozen of them."**

**Rosalie said "they are monsters they don't deserve to live."**

**Edward said "she is an innocent 16 year old girl you can not ask her to become a killer of humans."**

**Aly asked "what do you mean they are monsters?"**

**Rosalie said "they are human but the worst kind rapest and murders. There are six of them they took their turns with me. My fiance' was the leader."**

**Aly asked "wouldn't preventing you from becoming engaged keep you from knowing these men and being attacked. Is it really necissary for me to kill them?"**

**Rosalie nodded and said "yes that would work but I was very stubborn as a human I wouldn't be easily convinced."**

**Aly smirked and said "somethings don't change then."**

**There were a few chuckled and all smiled Aly said "if I remember correctly from the stories Em told me the two of you were human and the same age at the same time until you were changed that is. Do you think it would be possible that you would fall in love if you met as humans?"**

**Emmett said "I am sure I would. Rose what about you?"**

**Rosalie said "honestly I don't know if I knew myself well enough to realize Em was my perfect match even if we did meet as humans."**

**Aly said "it is all dependant on if I can get my gift under control my emotions are connected to my gift if I lose control of my emotions then I lose control of my gifts particularly my portals."**

**Rosalie from that moment on had a new project to find a fool proof way to keep her from being attacked and to get her and Emmett together as humans and to help Aly control her time portals so she could go back in time to execute the plan they would come up with.**

**Chapter 10**

**Aly refused to go to school and to keep up appearances Rosalie continued going so she did at least get some down time. **

**Aly was the one who came up with the method of training to control her time portals she took the same method she had used for her regular portals going small distances then building up they trained going forward first then they would try going back ward. Aly always kept on her several letters written by Esme and Rosalie and Carlisle and Edward just in case she went too far back and they wouldn't remember her. Aly was also working with her electoronic gift too. She was able to communicate and control computers, ATM's and telephones. She became an expert at hacking and computer fraud. She learned about many things seeing as her target time was the mid 1930's she focused on that she learned many things about the depression and the culture at the time.**

**Bella said "I really don't want to go it really isn't my thing besides I don't have a dress."**

**Aly giggled and said "you shouldn't have said that."**

**Alice said "I have seen the prefect dress for you and you have to go Prom is important."**

**Bella said "if I have to go so does Aly."**

**Aly sternly looked at her and said "Aly does not have to do any such thing. I don't go to your stupid school."**

**Bella said "but you should."**

**Aly said "even if I did I would only be a sophomore, no prom for me."**

**Jasper said "it will be fun everyone will be having a good time you can wear a pretty dress and there will be nice music and dancing."**

**Aly looked at him suspiciously and asked "there will be lots of people?"**

**Jasper said "yes, but they will be having fun they will be happy. It won't be like it is at school."**

**Jasper knew full well about Aly's anxiety of large groups of people it was because of her telepathy and empathy their thoughts and feelings overwhelmed her she had learned to control it alot in McCreiam but had never tested it since returning to the Cullen's the Prom would be a good opertunity. Having control over her anxiety was one of the dominante things preventing their plans from taking form. **

**Rosalie said "if it is too much for you we can take you home."**

**Aly said "I don't know what is right to wear."**

**Alice said "you both leave the dresses up to me."**

**Alice got Bella a nice blue dress and Aly a pretty green dress. **

**Aly came with Jasper and Alice they told anyone who asked that Aly was Alice's cousin it was a way to explain both of them being small. It was a lot easier then saying that Aly was a wolf that stopped aging and growing at barely 15.**

**Aly stayed close to the Cullen's taking turns dancing with Jasper and Emmett. She enjoyed the refreshment table after awhile they lost track of her and all assumed she went home. **

**When they each returned home they came to the realization that Aly was not home.**

**Carlisle got called in to work about a group of girls that had been drugged and couldn't remember what happened but they seemed to have been sexually assaulted one girl was giving them a lot of trouble she refused to let them get anywhere near her she wanted them to let her leave.**

**Carlisle knew it was Aly the moment he could smell her. **

**Sue Clearwater happened to be on duty she was trying to get Aly to cooperate. **

**Aly yelled "stay away from me."**

**Sue rather exasperated said "I am not trying to hurt you I just need to take your vitals."**

**Carlisle came around the corner and said "Allyson what are you doing here?"**

**Aly said dramatically "Doc they are trying to kill me. I just want to go home."**

**Sue asked "you know her?"**

**Carlisle said "Aly is my youngest daughter and there is clearly nothing wrong with her she should go home before she causes any more trouble."**

**Sue said "she might have been sexually assaulted the other girls show evidence of it and she was brought in with them."**

**Carlisle asked Aly worriedly "did someone hurt you?"**

**Aly looked down at her feet and said "I can't remember but I don't feel hurt."**

**Carlisle said "go home I will check you personally later don't shower or wash your clothes. Go on I will see you later."**

**Aly left, to Sue it looked very cold and formal not like a worried father should act he went on to the other girls who were much more upset about the situation.**

**Sue managed to get Carlilse alone and asked "aren't you worried at all about your daughter."**

**Carlisle whispered "yes but she can not be tested in a hospital I will see that she is alright as soon as I can. If you were to have tested her vitals it would have raised red flags her temperture alone would have been a problem. You needn't worry yourself she is in good hands."**

**Carlisle did a full work up on Aly when he got home there was no harm evident but then again she would have healed instantly some of the girls had rather extensive tearing all had bruising. All had seaman in their vaginal cavity including Aly they would be tested against the girls dates but a few like Aly didn't have dates they came alone. **

**Carlisle made sure all of the girls took the morning after pill. They didn't need to get pregnant on top of being raped. **

**Aly took the form of her wolf she was upset that someone had violated her and she couldn't remember when she got upset she had a risk of losing control. She had made herself a bag that she could wear as a wolf just in case she might disapear that had important things in it like ID the letters and some money. **

**It was a good thing she had it she was as her wolf with her bag on when Sam, Jared and Paul showed up at the house Sue had told them about her and what might have happened. **

**Carlisle asked "What are you doing here?"**

**The whole family was out on the back deck Sam was as himself but Jared and Paul were as their wolves. **

**Sam said "Sue Clearwater said you have a daughter that isn't like the rest of you and she might have been hurt."**

**Carlisle said "Aly is fine now and dealing with the emotional pain of it."**

**Sam said "we would like to hear that from her if you don't mind."**

**Aly whimpered as she came from behind Emmett Sam was confused for a moment then realized "Aly is a wolf."**

**Edward said "she wasn't able to be tested at the hospital for the same reasons you wouldn't have been able."**

**Aly rubbed against Esme who said "she is our daughter we are sick about what happened but we can't do anything about it."**

**Sam said "if she had a pack this wouldn't have happened."**

**Sam used his alpha voice "Aly come here to me."**

**Aly crawled to him whimpering Paul and Jared whimpered too. He said "you need the protection of a pack it isn't right that you are with the Cullen's."**

**Aly whimpered again crying as she looked back at each of the Cullen's Jasper said "stop it you are upseting her. Aly come to me it is alright."**

**Sam commanded "no Aly stay here."**

**Aly was crawling on her belly toward Sam but looking back at Jasper and crying when she suddenly disapeared. **

**Chapter 11**

**Aly appeared in an Alleyway in the middle of the night there was an immortal feeding off of a man. Aly growled lightly the immortal met eyes with her. It was Edward but he had red eyes. **

**Edward saw the wolf her thoughts were upset and confused she was clearly a person he had never met anyone like her before she waited for him patiently as he finished his meal. **

**She followed him when he went to dispose of the body then thought to him "this is not the way Carlisle taught you."**

**Edward sighed and nodded and said "no it is not but what do you know of Carlisle?"**

**Aly thought "much, but I have letters in my bag for him I do not know how to find him will you read them."**

**Edward took Aly to a park he went through her bag and read each of the letters they were stateing who Aly was that she was part of the family and that she came from the future Rosalie's letter of course was pleading that she not become part of the family and that they save Emmett too. Emmett pleaded that they try to get him and Rosalie together as humans. Esme was to convince them to accept Aly as family and Edwards was warning him away from Bella Carlisle's was also to accept Aly. **

**After reading each of them Edward put them back and said "I have been meaning to go home for sometime now I guess it is time this is not the life I want to live. I hope they can forgive me."**

**Aly thought "they love you so they will forgive you. I hope they let me stay."**

**Edward said "I know they will I need a little sister."**

**Aly and Edward together went home Edward showed Esme and Carlisle the letters Aly changed into herself they welcomed her into the family. They loved her right away. **

**Aly had the families support about preventing Rosalie and Emmett from being immortal and protecting them. **

**They helped Aly build a company that sold vitamins and meal suppliments she started the company in the mid twenties dispite the depression her company was doing very well. In 1932 she went on a recruitment tour that just happened to go through Gattlinburg they were good jobs with great benefits and as Aly hoped Emmett signed on when they returned to Rochester Aly set up oppertunities so that Emmett could meet Rosalie they went to the same church and went to the same dance hall monthly Emmett was doing well at work progressing well in the factory. Between Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's natural charisma it wasn't long before they knew each other and shortly after that they were dating. A year later they were engaged. **

**Aly couldn't believe how beautifully it had worked her company was able to support many people and without her having to continue running it. It was a good source of income without actually haveing to do anything herself. **

**As time passed the Cullen's left the area when they moved to the La Push area Aly was there to handle the treaty with the wolves. Aly and Edward were very close just like siblings they welcomed Alice and Jasper into the family gladly Aly became close to Jasper as well. With control over her gifts her anxiety deminished greatly and she joined them at school.**

**Aly would change her appearance as there were a need for it. Most of the time she looked like herself. Aly learned many things over the years. She discovered she had a fondness for medicine and science in general. **

**Aly would disapear from time to time in order to help other people mostly the pack but she always returned home.**

**Aly was gone the longest when she went to save her newborn self and her nanny on the mountain she returned them to McCreiam where they wanted her to stay but she returned to the family.**

**Chapter 12**

**Seeing as she knew the most of what to do during her own time or shortly before the decade or so before she had originally met the Cullen's was her busiest for the pack. **

**She saved Sarah Black from being killed in the accident. She saved Quil Ateara IV from drowning. **

**Edward had warned himself about Bella but as the time got closer to Bella showing up and they were at Forks Edward believed he could fight his attraction to her blood and be alright.**

**Aly advised against it but Edward was stubborn. She didn't say she told him so but the day he met Bella he left the family he went to the Denali to regain control of himself. **

**Aly was upset she knew what was going to happen after a week Edward returned. **

**Edward at least pretended to avoid Bella Aly knew better Jasper didn't like the fact that Edward's behavior was upsetting Aly while at home she mostly took the form of her wolf and stayed close to Jasper. **

**When the accident happened it was too much for Aly to take she disapeared fortunately no one saw her. Unfortunately she lost control of her portals. **

**Jacob was running as his wolf trying to work everything out in his head not paying attention where he was going when he ran into a camp site where a girl was cooking something over the fire. **

**She was humming to herself as she stirred the food without looking up at him she said "the food is almost done if you want to join me. There is more then enough."**

**Jacob cocked his head curious about the girl but the food smelled good and he was hungry she got up and went to her bag and pulled out a blanket she held it out and turned her back to him and said "I wont peak I promise."**

**He didn't know how she knew but he turned into himself and took the blanket away from her and wrapped it around himself she went back to the fire were the stew was cooking. **

**She looked at him now and he noticed her green eyes she said "I'm Aly I thought you would rather eat as a person then in the style of a dog."**

**Jacob sat down and said "thanks but how did you know what I am."**

**Aly chuckled and said "do you really think you are the only one that can become a wolf? I can too. Only I can change into more then that. I have been camping for awhile and I am getting really good at it."**

**Jacob asked "are you out here alone."**

**Aly nodded and said "yes I am, I tried living with a family for awhile but it didn't work they upset me too much I had to leave them. I have been living on my own for awhile now it is lonely but there is no one around to upset me."**

**Jacob asked "how old are you?"**

**Aly said "my wolf woke when I was 15. It has been awhile since then."**

**Jacob said for certain "you don't know how old you are."**

**Aly shrugged and said "time is different for me as long as I keep changing I don't age so I guess I am still 15 even though it has been a long while since my last birthday."**

**Aly served up the food Jacob was pleased to find it was very good Jacob asked as he finished "Do you want to come home with me you could cook for us in exchange for a roof over your head."**

**Aly sighed and said "I don't deal with people very well but thanks for the invitation anyway. Maybe we could share a meal together again sometime."**

**Jacob smirked and said "the invitation is open if you change your mind. Thanks for the food."**

**He changed into his wolf and ran off. **

**Aly ran into the Clearwater house Harry had just fallen to the floor Aly started CPR she looked at Sue and yelled "call 911 if you want him to live."**

**Aly kept up the palpitations and said "Harry stay with us your family needs you. Help will be here soon."**

**The paramedics came and they continued palpatations as they raced him to the hospital Sue followed with Seth Aly disapeared after calling the Ateara's and Blacks to let them know what was happening she even called Charlie so everyone would be there at the hosptial for Sue. **

**Jacob was running down the mountain to join the pack in the fight with the Cullen's against the newborns when a small pure white wolf with green eyes joined him her mind connected to his "hello my friend would you welcome some help."**

**Jacob happily welcomed her to join in the fight the way Aly fought made Jacob believe she had done it before. She was remarkable in her skill and speed and avoiding attack. **

**Jacob got hurt defending Leah Aly went with the pack when they got to Billy's Aly went to work on Jacob right away she was nearly done when Carlisle arrived. **

**He took one look at Aly and said "how far along are you?"**

**Aly said "almost done it would be nice if you could give him some Morphine. I won't be apposed to you checking my work I have never actually done anything like this before."**

**Carlisle went to work and said "you have been missed Aly."**

**Aly said "I have missed the family too but it is for the best if I am alone."**

**Carlisle said "that is not true. You are not meant to be alone. You have a family that loves you and misses you terribly. Surely today proves to you we are still your family otherwise why would you have come."**

**Aly said "I can't risk losing control again. I almost exposed us."**

**Carlisle said "but you didn't and it was an accident. We all know that you didn't mean for it to happen."**

**They finished working on Jacob Bella was outside as they left the house Aly took one look at her shook her head turned into her wolf and ran off. **

**Carlisle said "don't take it to heart Aly is confused. Jacob is asking for you don't stay long he needs his rest. I will be back to set up a drip."**

**Carlisle left and went to get to medication.**

**Chapter 13**

**Aly showed up for Edward and Bella's wedding she went up to Alice's room where she was getting Bella ready Alice smiled to see Aly come in Aly said "what he is still my brother I am just having a hard time right now? What can I help with?"**

**Alice said "her hair needs to be done."**

**Aly said "Nice to meet you Bella don't take anything I do or say to heart I am having a hard time emotionally dealing with being around people. I have nothing against you or Edward I am just having problems with me right now."**

**Aly did Bella's hair very nicely Aly went and sat next to Esme Jasper was Edward's best man they both were happy to see Aly and Esme embraced her. Carlisle was on the other side of Esme he too was happy to see Aly. **

**Aly congratulated the bride and groom then enjoyed the reception Edward explained to Bella while they danced about Aly.**

**"The day of the van accident it upset Aly and caused her to lose control thank goodness everyone was looking at the accident they didn't see Aly vanish. She nearly exposed all of us none of us blame her for what happened but she blames herself at what could have happened she has been living out in the forest by herself since that day convinced that it isn't safe for her to have a family. She is alone. But she came to fight the newborns she helped Jacob when he was hurt and she came today. We are still her family no matter what she says."**

**Bella said "I hope she comes back for good."**

**Edward said "so do I, I miss my little sister."**

**Aly returned to her camp site after the wedding she heard Jacob's mournful cry in the night he was hurting and she wished there was something she could do to help him. Aly was drinking a cup of tea before bed when Jacob showed up in her camp as his wolf. **

**Aly said "this time I have nothing to offer you I have nothing that will fill you up and satisfy you except myself."**

**Aly put her cup down and turned into her wolf she went to him submissively. **

**Jacob had never let the wolf control him completely but as Aly's scent filled his nose it became very clear what the wolf wanted Jacob didn't have the control to stop it from happening.**

**Aly had always been more wolf then person but she didn't know what drove her to do it other then it being natural she submitted to him as he mounted her she whimpered as he entered her. **

**They fell asleep side by side and woke up as such the next morning Jacob didn't say a word he just left Aly didn't blame him what they had done there was no words to make it any better it was primal. **

**Chapter 14**

**Aly showed up as her wolf the morning of the tenth of September she went to Jasper and laid down on the floor in front of him he could feel her distress Edward said "Bella is pregnant and it is killing her."**

**Aly thought "bite her."**

**Edward said "I can't while it is still inside her."**

**Aly thought "and the treaty."**

**Edward snickered and said "Jacob gave me permission in order to save her life."**

**Aly growled lightly he said "I know it wasn't part of the original treaty but it is just the way things are. Don't get angry we are all just happy that you are home, please stay."**

**Aly looked at Jacob and whimpered to him.**

**Jacob asked "what is wrong?"**

**Jasper said "she is concerned for you."**

**Edward said "she doesn't want you to be confused about your feelings. I guess about Bella being my wife not yours."**

**Jasper said "I don't know I feel it is something else Aly it would be much easier if you would just tell us."**

**Aly growled annoyed and Edward smiled he said "I have even missed your stubornness."**

**Aly thought "I am not like you. I am not immortal, I am not human. And I am not even wolf. I am a dragon. I am different then all of you."**

**Edward shook his head unsure what she was trying to get at he said "we know you are different Aly but we still love you. You are part of the family."**

**Aly huffed then turned into herself nude infront of everyone she appeared to be about 5 months pregnant.**

**Aly said "I am a dragon our gestation is little more then two months. Congratulations Jacob you are going to be a father."**

**Aly turned back into her wolf. Carlisle went to her and said "Aly turn back into yourself so I can do some tests on you and your child."**

**Aly howled and ran to hide behind Edward he said "no hideing come here right now. There will only be a few needles."**

**Aly went to him with her tail tucked and whimpering she turned into herself right as she made it to him he put his arm around her and led her to his office to do the testing. **

**Aly came out not happy at all but Carlisle was smiling ear to ear. **

**He said "She is about half way along with triplets, two boys and a girl. In a little over a month you will be a father Jacob."**

**Aly turned back into her wolf growled at Jacob. Jacob was shocked and not really sure how to feel about it. Aly was treating him like it was only his fault. She was upset that she was having triplets. She was worried she would lose control of her gifts again and that she would lose her babies.**

**Jacob said "you know it takes two don't you. I didn't do this by myself."**

**Aly huffed again laid down and closed her eyes.**

**Edward said "she knows she is just worried about her gifts messing up again. They have caused her trouble in the past. She is afraid they will make her lose her babies. She might not have planned for them but she loves them already and doesn't want to do anything to lose them.**

**Jacob asked "what is her feelings about me and this situation."**

**Edward said "she is sorry to trap you like this that wasn't her intenstion she doesn't expect you to be in her life at all but the babies are yours she wants to give you the opertunity to be with them if that is what you want. Aly is of a royal line it is not common for her people to raise their own children they are usually given to wet nurses and nannies until they reach of age. Aly plans of careing for her own children even though there are three of them."**

**Aly took up the snuggeling position of keeping Bella warm while she was napping. Aly would be taking the position of a nurse to help Carlisle deliver the baby she had medical training though it was all academic she knew what needed to be done. Aly took the baby away when it was done and let Carlisle and Edward do what needed to be done for Bella. **

**Aly washed the baby diapered her dressed her and swaddeled her then brought her into meet everyone Aly felt it when Jacob's eyes met Renesmee's and he imprinted she sighed and said "so that is what it is like."**

**Aly handed her over to him and said "mind the head you have to support it becareful she is little but I suppose you are hers now."**

**Jacob managed to say "she is so special."**

**Aly said "yes she is and she is about to become hungry let me fix her a bottle if you are comfortable holding her."**

**Aly went to get a bottle she didn't take her away from Jacob instead she taught him how to feed her. She taught him how to burp her how to change her diaper, bath her dress her and swaddel her. She knew how important Jacob's connection to Renesmee was and she simply wanted him to be able to take care of her properly. He would be less likely to get jelouse of others takeing care of her if he also knew how to care for her. **

**Everyone loved her and they accepted Jacob's role when it came to Renesmee partly because of how accepting of it that Aly had been from the start. **

**Even Bella when she woke only had a little trouble accepting it she didn't like the nick name but it had already stuck.**

**Aly seemed to have no desire to leave anymore now that there was a baby in the house. The family was focused on Renesmee how smart she was and talented and how quickly she was growing. **

**Chapter 15**

**Novemeber 16th Aly disapeared the pain from the labor was just too much for her to keep control. **

**Forward and backward and all inbetween She wanted it to be natural but she had not thought about losing control of her time portals. **

**She did all she could to stay close to the family when ever she jumped **

**They came up with a solution that they would tie her down as quickly as possible before she could disapeare again. **

**There were people there that shouldn't have been there she was frieghtened and confused Esme comforted her when she started crying she said "you need to consintrate on having your baby you can tell us about yourself later."**

**They didn't know her but they were doing everything they could to help her. There was a big contraction and she gave a big push with it Carlisle handed her a big healthy beautiful son. **

**Carlisle said "sweetheart you are doing beautifully I believe there is another give us a nice big push so your baby can meet his brother or sister."**

**Aly did give a big push and not only did she push out her second son her daughter was holding onto her brother's heel she soon was holding all three of her babies they had Aly tied down to the bed there were people there that she didn't know people with red eyes. **

**Aly looked around and asked "everything is changed from what I know isn't it. My babies have no father."**

**Edward said "I don't know but you kepted showing up years and months and weeks apart past, present and future. We felt you needed help so when you showed up again we tied you down so you couldn't disapear again and Carlisle helped you deliver your babies. If you think you are alright now we can untie you."**

**Aly said "my gifts are connected to my emotions if I lost control of me emotions I lost control of my gifts teleporting is difficult to control at the best of times. Labor made it very unstable. None of you remember I am your family do you."**

**Esme said "I am afraid not how long have we been family."**

**Aly said "1922 or so Edward brought me back to be his little sister we lived as such for a long time. I was in a time of weekness as was Jacob Black, the babies are his. It was no one's fault it was a primal wolf thing. I am not really like them I am a bit different but we are alike enough that breeding was possible. What is going on here why are there human hunters?"**

**Edward said "it is a long story but we should untie you and feed you then we can catch you up."**

**They untied her and she asked "it is because of Renesmee?"**

**Bella asked "you know about my daughter."**

**Aly nodded and said "I went into labor not long after you delivered. My gifts made it strange. I know your baby is different from mine."**

**Bella asked "she isn't really a baby anymore she is a little girl now."**

**Aly looked down at her babies and said "they grow so fast."**

**Bella said "yes they do but what are you going to name yours."**

**Aly thought family names I think would be best. "The eldest William Ephraim; the second Joseph Jacob the girl will be Morgan Esme."**

**Jacob picked up his eldest son and said "William Ephriam, dad will like that and Little JJ. But who is Morgan?"**

**Aly said "my mother's name is Morgan and of course Esme is my adopted mother. I thought your sisters would rather use Sarah they might be offended if I use it."**

**Jacob shrugged and said "I think they are nice names when you feel up to it we can go visit dad and show him his grandkids."**

**Aly said "I just bounced across the majority of a century of time and gave birth to triplets naturally and you want me to just jump up and go have a visit with your father and sister who undoubtedly are going to be emotional about this."**

**Chapter 16**

**Rosalie was already taking care of the babies as Esme was making Aly something to eat. Aly was nursing but she was also pumping so the others could feed the babies too and they were also usuing a sensative formula to suplliment her babies were ravenious. When Patty abandoned younger Aly the older Aly invited her herself to be with her and the babies. She let Billy and Rachel meet the babies. They were a bit confused about how it all was possible but the important thing was that they accecpted the babies. **

**The older Aly offered to take the younger Aly to McCreiam she was interested but still was curious as to what would happen with Renesmee. Aly was willing to take her after the Volturi left Billy and Rachel were watching the babies. The Aly's stayed close to each younger getting bored and worried being comforted by the older. **

**Cious thought "we have to wipe out all of the wolves every last one destroy there entire people."**

**It was something Aly had not been intune with her gifts strongely enough before but now that she did she growled and stood in defense Edward had just been getting the Denali sisters under control he looked over at Aly and thought "No Aly don't do it."**

**Aly thought "they are going to kill us all everylast one even my babies" **

**The wolves were getting upset they could hear Aly she was communicating to them all about what Cious was thinking **

**Edward turned to Chios and said "do not attempt what you are thinking you will not succeed they are not children of the moon they are not weak they will defend themselves. It will be the end of you."**

**Chios asked "threats from the young Cullen?"**

**Edward said "No not threats warnings."**

**All of the wolves were on their feet Aly was fully ready for attack the wolves were no longer in Jacob and Sam's control anymore Aly had control of them Alice and Jasper returned with their witnesses but the situation was quickly desolving all out fighting would begin soon. Aly changed from her wolf into her dragon she beat the air with her wing and blasted fire into the sky. **

**When the Volturi Witnesses saw that the Cullen's had dragons' on their side they made a quick retreat. **

**Aly took to the sky blasting fire over the heads of the Volturi. **

**Edward said "I would advise you leave, those are simply warning shots she will aim at individuals next her target is Cious. She is a mother you see and you threatened her babies. Leave now or she will destroy you."**

**Aro nodded that it was time to go and they all hurriedly left the area. **

**Aly landed changed back into her wolf went to her younger self rubbed against her and thought to her "someday you will be able to do that to but you are very young still. Let's go see how my little ones are doing."**

**The Aly's left many of the wolves followed they went to Billy's where the babies were the older Aly turned into herself not careing about nudity the youngest stayed as her wolf she was still upset about Patty leaving her. She took WIlliam from Billy only to sit on his lap Billy put his arm around her he was getting used to Aly'd ways her being nude in his presence was just part of how she was. Paul happened to come with the Aly's to Billy's he said "you should have seen it Aly was awesome."**

**Aly said "I did nothing really but they threatened my babies I had to do something."**

**Jacob said "he never actually said anything but Aly heard his thoughts about wipeing out all of the wolves she took that as a threat to her kids so she showed them just what they would face if they tried it. She went full out dragon with wings fire breathing and everything."**

**Little Aly whimpered her older self said "if you work hard in about a year it isn't the easiest form to take and you need to grow up a bit more to reach it. I promise I will teach you but the truth is you would be better off in McCreiam with experts teaching you. It was how I learned I just don't want you to miss out on anything."**

**Little Aly thought "would you go with me?"**

**Aly smiled and said "I will have to take the babies with me but yes if you go I will go with you."**

**Jacob said "you aren't taking my children away."**

**Aly said "I can't leave them behind if my portals mess up they could be lost forever. I have to take Aly but I can't leave the babies behind either."**

**Jacob said "then I will come with you."**

**Aly said "you can't leave Nessie and she can't leave her parents, she is just a little girl."**

**Little Aly thought "is there a better way around it?"**

**Aly said "I can go into the past like I have before go find you when you are in the mountain before you are found and bring you to McCreiam. You will never be adopted Patty will never come here and I will come here and find my place with my babies."**

**Jacob asked "will I know that they are mine?"**

**Aly said "I am not sure they are only a few days old and yes they are your children but are you really ready to be a father. Financially I can take care of everything through a few gifts I have but I am not sure how to take care of babies on my own. The Cullen's always offered me a home and I know they would love my babies like their own but well they aren't wolves while they are babies it won't matter that much but babies grow up and grow up fast too. I know it is selfish but I wish my babies could grow up with their own kind."**

**Billy asked "what about me they are my blood I am an experienced father you could do a lot worse them me Aly I promise to keep you happy. I will love your babies like my own."**

**Aly said "I have every intention of saveing Sarah so your wife will be alive. If it doesn't work then of course I will consider you. I would be lucky to end up with a man like you."**

**Aly gathered all of the supplies that she needed she tied her babies to her in slings she carried as much as she could then jumped into the past on the mountain in the storm the nanny was holding the baby and Aly simply took hold of her hand and they disapeared then appeared in McCreiam in the nursery the staff went to get those in charge. **

**Soon the baby and girl were being taken cared of and word was sent to Taha Aki and Morgan that their baby was safe.**

**Chapter 17**

**Aly left she went to La Push she put her babies securely on shore then stripped down and turned into a dolphin and got in the water she made it to Quil IV just as his boat was sinking he grabbed hold of her dorsel fin in desperation as Aly sped through the water making a bee line to the shore he let go once they were in the shallows he headed straight home with an amazing story about a green eyed dolphin. **

**Aly went to her babies this time she put them in a whicker basket snuggled together with blankets in the back seat of her car they were sound asleep she then went and disabled Sarah Black's car then offered her a ride home her babies were good and slept the whole time. Sarah didn't even know the babies were there. **

**Keeping the babies quiet while she had sex with Jacob Black was the next trick. **

**Aly changed them fed them and played with them until they all fell asleep she then went to find Jacob she had to admit it didn't take much to get him to sleep with her and he didn't last that long either Aly left him after they were done she jumped forward just in case she waited a month to make sure she wasn't pregnant again she had timed it perfectly her babies were a month old she showed up ten months after she and Jacob had been together. **

**Aly showed up outside of Jacob's school he was talking with his friends. Aly got out of her car smiled at Jacob and said "come over here I have something to show you. It is a surprise."**

**Jacob Quil and Embry came over to Aly's car she opened the back door to reveal the basket with the babies in it they were awake this time. **

**Embry said "cute what are you doing with them?"**

**Aly said "I am kind of stuck with them. So what do you think Jake do you like them."**

**Jacob shrugged and said "they are alright I guess. I am not much into babies."**

**Quil asked "are they your siblings or somthing."**

**Aly nodded and said "or something."**

**Jacob asked "whose are they?"**

**Aly said "Yours, well yours and mine. They are a month old."**

**Embry and Quil were laughing and Jacob looked like he was about to be sick. **

**Aly said "Yeah I know it takes time to get used to the idea. But they are great babies I named the eldest William after your dad then there is JJ that is short for Joseph Jacob. Our little girl is Morgan after my mom. I think we need to tell your parents but I thought I would tell you first without them around. If you get in I could drive you."**

**Jacob shook his head and managed to find his voice "I think I will walk."**

**Aly nodded and said "alright if that is what you want."**

**She got in the car and drove off**

**Jacob took his time to get home. **

**Aly took the basket and the diaper bag with her and knocked on the Black door Billy answered he was off work Sarah would be home in about an hour the girls were gone Rebecca was married and living in Hawaii and Rachel was in college studying computers. **

**Harry Clearwater was at the house when Billy showed Aly in she put the basket on the kitchen table. **

**Aly said "Jacob should be here soon I think."**

**Aly picked up one of the babies and turned to Billy and asked "would you like to hold your first born grandson. I named him William after you. There is also JJ and Morgan."**

**Billy said "excuse me now. Did you just say my grandson."**

**Harry asked "did you just say there was three of them?"**

**Aly smiled sweetly and said "Morgan is a girl and the youngest. JJ stands for Joseph Jacob, and the eldest is William Ephriam. I told Jake about them a few minutes ago he said he wanted to walk home even though I offered him a ride."**

**Harry said "I bet he did. How do you know Jacob are you a friend of his?"**

**Aly shook her head and said "we met at a party and well we were only together the one time I wasn't sure how to let him know so I figured I would just show him."**

**Sarah came home she was surprised to see the group Sarah said "oh babies how cute. Whose are they."**

**Aly said "they are mine we were just talking about the father."**

**Sarah said "you look kind of familiar."**

**Aly said "I gave you a ride home once."**

**Sarah asked "what are you doing here?"**

**Aly said "I came to talk to you about the babies. We are just waiting on Jacob."**

**Sarah asked "what does Jacob have to do with it."**

**Billy said "Sarah what do you think Jake has to do with a teenage girl coming here with a basket of babies. He is the father she is trying to do what is right to let us know that we are grandparents."**

**Jacob walked in he still looked like he was in shock he didn't say anything he just looked around at everyone. **

**Sarah asked "do you have anything to say for yourself youngman?"**

**Jacob said "I didn't mean for it to happen mom."**

**Aly chuckled and said "no one ever does Jake look I didn't come here to get you in trouble or to ask you for anything I just thought you might want to know that you have two sons and a daughter. With your bloodline it is important."**

**Jacob asked confused "what do you mean?"**

**Aly said firmly "you are the great grandson of Ephraim Black weather you realized it or not that is something that is very important. You carry the blood of chiefs and now so do your children."**

**Sarah asked "how do you know that?"**

**Billy asked "who are you really?"**

**Aly said "my name is Alyson, I'm known as Aly, I look much younger then I really am. I try to help my people when ever possible. My father is Taha Aki. Sarah some years ago I gave you a ride home to prevent an accident that would have otherwise taken your life. That is just one instance of when I have helped my people. Perhaps I was foolish to mate with your son when I did but it can not be undone and I now have three strong healthy beautiful children because of it. I have decided to live in the area so they can grow up knowing their father and grandparents I believe family is important. I am aware that Jacob's wolf has not woke yet but I am confident it will soon sometime in the next year. I know there is a current pack it will continue to grow. I am unsure about joining them as I am a mother now and must look after my children."**

**Billy asked "you are a wolf?"**

**Aly nodded and said "Yes if you require proof I can change for you but I did not bring a change of clothes with me."**

**Sarah said "that won't be necissary but I want to know what do you want from my son."**

**Aly said "friendship if he is willing. I don't expect a romantic relationship and possibly if he is wanting to have a relationship with his children I would allow that. The same with you. I am alone now I am hopeing that you would like a relationship with your grandchildren. They are good babies but it has not been easy since they have been born. I gave them family names. The eldest is William Ephriam. Then there is Joseph Jacob. My little girl is Morgan Esme. My mothers name is Morgan and my foster mother is Esme."**

**Jacob asked "how old are you really?"**

**Aly shook her head and said "I am not really sure but my wolf woke when I was 15 that was a long time ago. You see I have a special gift that lets me travel through time past, present or future. It is easy to lose track of time for me. Now that I have the babies it is almost impossible for me to use my time portals or I will lose them in time."**

**Sarah asked "how is it there is no mention of you in our histories?"**

**Aly said "I am Morgan's eldest daughter she is Taha Aki's fourth wife. When he left his people he found a second true wife, my mother. She was very young when they met but she found it impossible not to love a man that loved her so much. One of our many gifts is empathy the ability to feel what others are feeling. My mother and her people are greatly gifted as am I. It is too early to tell who the babies will take after. But they are 3/4 Quileute wolf. I would guess that will make them take more after their father then me."**

**Billy asked "if you are alone how do you plan on supporting your children and yourself."**

**Aly said "do not worry I have my ways."**

**The babies started fussing wanting to be fed all at once.**

**Aly had bottles ready Sarah said "let me help."**

**Aly handed Morgan to her and gave her a bottle. **

**Aly turned to Jacob and said "do you want to feed your son?"**

**Jacob said "I don't know how."**

**Aly picked up JJ and said "cradel him and mind his head and here is the bottle basically all you have to do is hold it for him. That is perfect."**

**Aly picked up William and put him under her shirt to nurse from her directly.**

**Billy showed Jacob how to burp JJ then they changed the diapers all around. **

**Jacob said "you know they are not so bad."**

**Aly chuckled and said "remind me of that at 3 am when it is just me, they are a lot of work."**

**Sarah said "all babies are. Honestly would you trade them for anything."**

**Aly smiled and shook her head and said "not even on the bad days. They are my babies and I love them to pieces."**

**Billy said "that is how it should be."**

**Aly said "Jacob you know when you are with a girl maybe you should use protection from now on. Another girl wouldn't be as mature and ready as I am."**

**Jacob blushed and said "there hasn't been anyone else."**

**Aly asked "really not even Bella Swan I though you had a thing for her."**

**Jacob said "Bella is just a friend."**

**Aly smirked and asked "Really I could have sworn there was more to it then that."**

**Bella's truck pulled up the others couldn't hear it like Aly could it wasn't until the brakes squealed Jacob looked around at the babies trying to think of a way to explain them.**

**Aly said "Why don't you go meet Bella in the garage you can hang out there."**

**Jacob handed JJ over to Billy and he practically ran from the house. **

**Aly left the Black home shortly after but with an invitation to come again. **

**Chapter 18**

**Aly had to get herself a home to live in and a means to live by she put her babies in day care on the res. Billy's youngest sister Emmy had a day care from her home. Aly opened and ran a nursery in town she had the best plants in town. A few times a week she would visit the Black's once a week she would drop off a truck full of groceries to Emily's to feed the pack. **

**Victoria kept up her visits trying to get close to Bella. Aly had her babies to care for she couldn't worry about Bella the pack was watching her that is all that really mattered. **

**It seemed Morgan had the same skin condition that Aly had when she was little Aly tried all of the different kinds of lotions possible she found a combination of them that worked well she just had to make sure she kept it on her or she would scratch herself raw. **

**Jacob's wolf woke and Bella went to italy with Edward the Cullen's all came back. Jacob was miserable. Harry Clearwater died and Sue began dating Charlie Swan. **

**When Jacob got hurt Aly showed up and rebroke his bones and set them for him she only stopped when Carlisle arrived to take over.**

**Chapter 19**

**Aly was hired to provide flowers for Bella's wedding. **

**She arrived at the Cullen's with the triplets in tow she said "I am really sorry I know it isn't professional but my day care provider has the flu I can't afford to lose you as clients this will set me for the year."**

**Rosalie said "that is alright we will help look after your babies while you do the work."**

**Aly said "that would be great there is Will, JJ and Morgan and they just turned 7 months old. Now let me get this over with I know what you are so no need to keep secrets it will be much easier to get the flowers set up if I can use my gifts."**

**Aly waved her hand and the van doors opened on their own and garlands of flowers flew out and attached themselves to the trees. **

**Emmett said "Awesome."**

**Aly said "one of my many gifts is telekenesis it helps a lot when I can use it."**

**Jasper asked "what else can you do?"**

**Aly said "many things cowboy. I don't suppose you are single handsome."**

**Alice said "no he is not."**

**Aly sighed and said "the good ones never are."**

**Aly soon had the entire house and the back yard set up with flowers with an hour to spare before Bella would show up. **

**Aly went to Rosalie and said "I am sorry to spoil your fun with my babies but it is time for me to go before your guests show up. It looks like the cateriers are here."**

**Rosalie asked "do you really have to go?"**

**Aly said "I am afraid so it is time for naps and you have a wedding this afternoon."**

**Esme asked "will you come back again so we can really talk."**

**Aly said "I would like that."**

**Aly left she got home and put her babies down for a nap. Jacob had left when he got the wedding invitation but if Aly knew correctly he would return tonight to say goodbye to Bella. She wouldn't be surprised if he showed up to her. **

**Aly was listening to some music and cleaning up the kitchen the babies were asleep when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. He kissed her neck she closed her eyes as his hips grinded against her back side. **

**She whispered "we can't it is wrong."**

**He whispered "I want you more then anything."**

**Aly turned around and their lips met taking her breath away he was reluctant to let her pull away to breath he kissed her neck as she caught her breath Aly said "this is wrong you don't belong to me you are her's."**

**He said "I don't want her I want you."**

**Aly trembled and said "that isn't true you love her."**

**He couldn't deny it but he said "I love you too."**

**Aly said "she is as good as your wife."**

**He pulled down her pants and his hand rubbed her secret places. **

**Aly gasped and spread her legs allowing him entrance. **

**He pulled down his own pants his shaft big and hard found his way inside her, her legs wrapped around him. **

**He said "it is too late you are mine."**

**When he was done he held her until her legs could support herself again she asked breathlessly "are you going to tell her."**

**He kissed her swollen lips and said "she already knows."**

**He kissed her one more time before he left. Aly went to bed his seed dripping from her. He knew what could happen they both did but it didn't stop them this wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last if he was right then she already knew about them. **

**Aly hated herself for giving in everytime he came to her. She wasn't sure she could face Rachel when she brought the babies over to see Billy and Sarah. **

**What happened with Aly and Paul was natural and before him imprinting on Rachel just because he imprinted didn't mean he had it in him to give up Aly. Sam might have been able to give up Leah but Paul couldn't give up Aly just because he imprinted. She doubted Rachel knew the whole truth she might know that he loved her but she doubted that she knew they were still having sex with each other.**

**Aly had been invited to a picnic with the pack and their girls they were getting the food together Rachel handed Paul a sandwich Aly took it from him and gave him another.**

**He smiled and said "Thanks you always know what I like."**

**Rachel looked upset Aly said "Paul doesn't like mustard you will remember soon enough. I happen to love mustard. This sandwich looks delicious."**

**Rachel smiled and said "thanks."**

**Aly as usual was mostly kept busy taking care of her babies. **

**Claire and Quil came back to the picnic sight with rocks most were shiny green **

**Aly said "wow Claire you have so many pretty rocks did Quil help you get them."**

**Claire loved Aly but then everyone did she sat in her lap and said "Yes my Quil does what I want."**

**Quil smileing sat down Aly gave Claire a sandwich and held her close and warm Claire demanded in only the way a three year old could "Tell me a story."**

**Aly thought then asked "have you heard how the crow became black?"**

**Claire shook her head Aly smiled and said "this happened a long time ago and crow was the most beautiful bird in the world it's feathers were every color of the rainbow and the most beautiful voice. Crow was friends to people he wanted to make people happy so he decided to give people the sun. Now getting sun was tricky because it lived high in the sky much farther then crow could fly. But crow was clever he went to the tip top of the highest mountain just before dawn and when the sun rose crow grabbed hold of it. Sun did not like this he did not want to be down with the people he liked being in the sky Crow was determined and wouldn't let go they flew high and low the heat of Sun burned Crows beautiful feathers black as night and his crying made his voice horse and loud. Crow let go of sun who went back high in the sky but the land was marked forever by their fight where they got close the land turned hot and dry and where they were far away it was cold and wet. But if you happen to look closely at a crow feather even today you can see the rainbow colors that it once wore."**

**Aly waved her hand and from over in a pile of seaweed a single crow feather flew to them Aly caught it and held it just so for Claire she gasped as she saw the rainbow of colors she showed it to Quil and Emily and everyone else she could get to see it. **

**Chapter 20**

**Aly was suprised to see Alice at her house waiting for her. **

**Aly asked "what are you doing here? Is there something I can do for you."**

**Alice said "Bella is sick we don't know what to do I thought you are different and you have been around maybe you might know what can help."**

**Aly sighed and said "you can start by admitting she isn't sick she is pregnant. I know what is wrong the baby takes after Edward it needs blood when it starts breaking her bones let me know and I will come heal her. I have the healing touch."**

**Alice said "if you know so much please come with me it will comfort everyone if you can tell them in person."**

**Aly nodded and said "alright but my babies are going to be cranky if they miss their naps."**

**Aly got in her car Alice got in with her. **

**They went to the Cullen home Aly and Alice brought the babies in Rosalie and Esme helped with the babies Aly went to Bella and examined her then said "she is already anemic she needs blood right away the further along she gets the more she will need."**

**Carlisle asked "what do you know about what she is carrying."**

**Aly said "it is a hybrid half human and half vampire they are rare but not unheard of most die in utero with the mother. If they do survive long enough to be born they usually kill the mother during child birth. That being said all that I have known of the mother was not taken cared of during pregnancy. The baby has Edward's thirst giving Bella blood will make her and the baby strong. The baby will break bones if you like I can heal her. I have the gift of healing touch and I know some basic medical knowledge I have taken some classes but medicine isn't my passion growing things are what I love the most. That is why I run a nursery. The baby grows fast 30 days from conception to birth and 7 years to reach adult hood. Once it reaches adulthood it will stop aging for as long as I know forever."**

**Edward asked "what about Bella how will this effect her?"**

**Aly said "I have never heard of a mother surviving but there is always a first time for everything. As I said before the mothers are not usually taken cared of. But I believe in order for Bella to survive you will have to change her like you. I am sure that was your plan all along I know of your laws they don't allow humans to know the truth and remain either human or alive."**

**Carlisle said "yes we plan on changing Bella to be like us we didn't think your kind would approve."**

**Aly asked "are you assuming my kind and the wolves are the same?"**

**Jasper asked "aren't you?"**

**Aly chuckled and said "No, I am half Quileute wolf but my other half is not human I am half dragon I take more after my mother then my father. But my babies father is a wolf making them 3/4 wolf. My father happens to be the first of the Quileute wolves all of those alive today are decendents of my half brothers. If you require permission to change Bella then I will give it but I must warn you the pack may not see my authority to allow permission. I am only half after all and not really a member of the pack."**

**Esme said "we appreciate your honesty."**

**Aly suddenly turned a bit green and ran for the bathroom she just barely made it to the toilet. **

**When Aly came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Jacob in the livingroom he asked "what are you doing here?"**

**Aly said "I could ask the same of you but I assume you are here about Bella."**

**Jacob said "Yeah I am what about you?"**

**Aly said "a few reasons I was invited because I have a bit of information about Bella's condition and well I suppose you will find out soon anyway I'm pregnant my normal gestation is 65 days that is how it was with the triplets and I can't rightly go to a normal doctor."**

**Jacob asked "have you told Paul yet?"**

**Aly asked "are you nuts I can't tell my hot head boyfriend that is imprinted on your sister that I am going to have his baby."**

**Jacob said "trust me it is better then showing up with the kid in tow you know that freaked me out."**

**Aly said "yeah well I wasn't sure how to go about it anyway. I can't believe I am going to have another baby."**

**Bella said "join the club."**

**Aly didn't know what it was about Bella having Nessie that made her get pregnant too. Jacob ran off and inadvertantly told the pack about Bella and Aly too. **

**Aly was back at home when Paul came over he was to the point "Jake says your pregnant is it true."**

**Aly nodded and asked "are you angry?"**

**Paul said "babe you would know if I was. You are an empath after all."**

**Aly embraced him and said "you are concerned."**

**Paul nodded and said "Yeah I am not sure what to do. I know what the right thing to do is."**

**Aly said "I am not the one you imprinted on. She will always win over me it is my fault I stayed with you after you imprinted I would have been better off going Leah's route."**

**Paul said "that isn't your way to be moody and angry at everyone."**

**Aly admitted and said "no it isn't. Did Jake tell you about Bella, that is a bad situation."**

**Paul nodded and said "Yeah Sam thinks it is going to be a monster."**

**Aly said "you can tell him it isn't it is just a baby that is a bit different the only life in danger is Bella's."**

**Paul said "it is too late Jake already split from the pack with Leah and Seth following him."**

**Aly shook her head and said "men are idiots."**

**Paul chuckled and said "maybe we are but you can't get enough of us admit it you love me."**

**Aly giggled as he tickled her and said "of course I do you big moron I wouldn't be having your baby if I didn't. I don't think Rachel will take this well."**

**Paul asked "do we really have to tell her?"**

**Aly smirked and asked "I don't think she will buy immaculate conception. I am hardly the virgin mary and my child is not the second coming of christ."**

**Paul said "it is up to me to tell her I will figure out something."**

**They had sex before he left Aly was certain it would be the last time she and Paul would be together Rachel was not going to allow him to see her anymore and of course he would do what Rachel wanted after all she was his imprintee. **

**Aly let Carlisle know about her and what needed to be done for her pregnancy the pain of labor would cause her to lose control of her portals so the babies had to be tied to her and it wouldn't hurt for her to be tied to the foundation of the house. **

**At the moment they all were concerned for Bella and her baby. She was right about Rachel she would eventually have to have a talk with her about letting Paul see the baby he was the father after all.**

**Aly came over nearly everyday to make sure Bella was alright when she left on the tenth Bella had just picked names and when she came on the eleventh Bella was burning and Nessie was born and Jacob had imprinted. **

**When Aly held Nessie for the first time she bit her Aly chuckled and said "I am your aunt Aly I am not for biting. I know you like the taste."**

**Aly stayed away when Bella woke she thought it was just for family when she came over a few days later Bella asked "why did you stay away did you think I would attack you?"**

**Aly said "No I just thought you would only want family around the first day or so."**

**Bella said "Aly you are family I wouldn't be alive without you."**

**Aly smirked and said "thank you but you aren't alive you are a blood sucking demon now."**

**Edward said "stop trying to be funny it isn't working."**

**Aly said "alright mr. sensative."**

**Esme said "Bella is right you are family."**

**Aly put her hands on her swollen belly then grabbed Bella's hand so she could feel the baby kicking. Bella smiled and said "it is active. Do you know what it is yet."**

**Aly shook her head and said "I want to be surprised but we do know it will be a single birth this time. That is rare amoung dragons. Multiples are the norm."**

**Bella said "well it is strong that is for sure."**

**Between teaching Nessie and having Aly come over every day the family was busy Aly went into labor a bit early on the 8th of November They tied the babies to Aly and Aly to Carlisle and Esme's bed it was a good thing they did too she parcially phased out a few times but the bed kept her from disapearing all together Aly gave birth to a boy he looked just like Paul she named him Peter Micheal. **

**Jacob had gone to get Paul, Rachel insisted on coming with him. Paul was holding his son Aly looked tired he said "he is cute and I like the name it is nice."**

**Aly asked "do we set up official visitation or just come over when you want to see him?"**

**Aly looked to Rachel it was clear she was asking her not Paul. **

**Rachel said "I think every other weekend is typical."**

**Aly said "alright I will start him on formula to make it easier."**

**Paul's first visitation weekend Aly was very nervous he would be keeping Peter for three days and two nights. She was only a few minutes away if he needed her and Rachel would be there too he wasn't going to be alone his dad would be there. Aly didn't get much sleep that first weekend but things got better as time went on for both Paul and Aly they got used to the set up. **

**Chapter 21**

**By Christmas Aly was rather lonely for male companionship. She had no prospects. The Cullen's had all of their guests there to witness about Nessie. **

**Billy and Sarah and Rachel would be watching the kids Aly had not participated in any of the fights involving the packs or the Cullen's so far but Bella had asked her personally to come. So the Black's would be taking care of her babies while she faced the Volturi. **

**Aly showed up with the wolves but as herself she stood alone between the Denali and Jacob. She had a simple wrap dress in a floral pattern on and sandles a lovely summer outfit in a winter landscape. **

**She looked like she was ready to go pick flowers without a care in the world.**

**Jacob growled worried that Aly wasn't taking the situation seriously. **

**She said "you get ready your way for war and I get ready my way."**

**She cleared a patch of ground from snow put her hands down on it and slowly raised up then twirled around and held her arms up a crown of daisy's appeared Aly grabbed it then put it on Nessie's head and kissed her cheek and said "you are under my protection no harm will come to you."**

**Garrett said "you don't look too impressive do you plan on making flowers grow to scare away the Volturi."**

**Aly smirked and asked "would you rather I look like something else."**

**Garrett said "something a bit more fierce then a little girl would be nice."**

**The Volturi came into view Garrett mutter "the red coats are coming."**

**Aly untied the closer of her dress and kicked off her sandles and let her dress fall to the ground she looked back at Garrett and said "lets see if this suites you better."**

**Aly turned into her dragon form Garrett said "now that is what I am talking about Carlisle knows a dragon."**

**The Volturi were taken back by her appearance too. Bella smiled knowing her friend really was a dragon in more then just words. **

**Aro kept looking at Aly Carlisle said "Aro let us talk like we used to."**

**Aro pointed to Aly forgetting all proper decorum and said "You have a dragon Carlisle. A real dragon."**

**Carlisle said "yes but that isn't why you are here I believe my grand daughter is the reason. I know she looks immortal but she is not she is the biological daughter of Edward and Bella born before Bella became immortal."**

**Aro asked "and the dragon how does that come into it?"**

**Carlisle said "Aly is my daughter she is here protecting her niece. I don't believe she is going to tolerate her being harmed at all. If you know anything of dragons you will know she can destroy all of us with little effort."**

**Edward said "we are willing to prove to you that Renesmee is not immortal but we will not allow you to harm her. Aly is simply part of those that love Renesmee."**

**Aly thought to Edward "will they give me Irina? Are they afraid of me enough? Alice is on her way we need to give her time."**

**Edward fought not to smile and said "She would like you to give her Irina as tribute for causing all of us trouble. She says she will leave without harming anyone if she can have Irina."**

**Caios grabbed Irina and shoved her toward Aly Edward went to her and escorted her to Aly she said "get on her back and hold on tight."**

**Irina said "Edward I am sorry."**

**He helped her up and said "I know."**

**Aly took flight breaking through the cload cover Irina sparkeled in the sun Aly could hear Alice and Jasper's thoughts they were near by. Aly made a few big circles waiting for the Volturi to leave then she landed Edward said "Irina it is allright you can get off now and go to your sisters."**

**Aly turned back into herself and got her dress and sandles back on she went to Irina and asked "did you like the ride was it fun?"**

**Irina said "more like terrifying."**

**Nessie ran to Aly and hugged her and asked "will you fly me next?"**

**Aly said "I would but I think your mother would kill me if I tried. Maybe when you are a little older."**

**Aly went to Carlilse and asked "did you mean what you said?"**

**Carlisle embraced her and said "every word you are just as much my daughter as Rosalie, Alice and Bella are."**

**Esme said "that goes for both of us."**

**Aly hugged her she went to the Cullen's house and got to know some of their friends before going to pick up the babies. **

**Chapter 22**

**Aly became closer to the Cullen's Paul was a good father to Peter as time passed it came time for the Cullen's to leave her babies were no longer babies the triplets were almost 5 she had a hard choice to make Paul and Rachel were married she could either give up custody of Peter to Paul and Rachel and go with the Cullen's so the Triplets could be with Jacob who would be going with them or she would stay and Jacob could visit when he could and all of the Cullen's would leave too. **

**Aly ended up doing what she thought was best for her children she stayed in La Push. The triplets would be starting kindergarten soon and Peter was only 9 months younger Billy and Sarah were there as well as Paul and Rachel there would be lots of phone calls and email and texts but she had to do what was best for her children. Kids needed stability. **

**Aly was over at the Black's for Christmas when Sam and Emily's almost 3 year old son Jason went to Aly and demanded "tell me a story."**

**Aly was the best story teller she smiled at the little boy and asked "what kind of story do you want?"**

**His 5 year old sister said "a true story with princesses."**

**Kim and Jared twin boys said "with fighting."**

**All of the kids were gathering around Aly said "not so long ago and not that far away a baby was found in the arms of a dead girl in a terrible snow storm on a mountain top..."**


End file.
